


The magic Tea

by NewAuthors_Hope50



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, F/M, Harem, Multi, Reality Bending, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewAuthors_Hope50/pseuds/NewAuthors_Hope50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma helps Kasumi chooses tea flavors. However this tea holds an interesting ability that will transform their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kasumi

**Chapter 1 Kasumi**

 As Ranma walked into the kitchen, he noticed that Kasumi was looking over a tea cup, a tea pot and two bags of tea on the table and a slice of cake. However instead of her usual dress, Kasumi was currently wearing a blouse and a loose skirt.

“Kasumi, hi, I didn’t know that you were still here.” Ranma said to her, knowing that it was just the two of them in the Tendo home.

 “Oh Ranma-kun, hello” Kasumi looked at him with a smile.

 “Hi Kasumi, what are you looking at” Ranma asked uncertainly.

 “Oh it’s just that we received some tea in the mail today with a note, and I thought about trying some, but I’m not sure what to pick between the flavours, what do you think Ranma-kun, ‘cat’ or ‘dog’?”  Kasumi asked him.

 Ranma shuddered at the first option, due to his fear. “Those are some strange things to call flavours.”

 At that Kasumi laughed a bit, “Yes I suppose that’s true, well I think dogs would be a more preferred option.”

 As Kasumi took a few sips of the tea an odd movement caught Ranma’s eye drawing it briefly below her neckline… did her, no… cutting the inappropriate thought short, Ranma felt himself be pushed by a black blur that ran up to Kasumi. It was a black dog with a single white fringe on it, and Kasumi was petting it as if it were an old friend.

 “Where did the dog come from, Kasumi?” Ranma asked confused

“Ranma-kun that’s not very nice to Kuro-kun, you know he’s my beloved pet, now apologize to him.” Kasumi spoke in a voice that spoke with authority.

“Er… sorry Kuro-kun” Ranma felt foolish replying to a dog that he never met before. After he apologized the dog soon curled up, trying to sleep.

“Good now Ranma-kun, I need your help please select the flavour of tea I’m going to drink.”

“We already did you chose dog.”

Kasumi gave a beautiful laugh. “Very funny, Ranma-kun now the real flavours are ‘soft’ and ‘strong’, what interesting names, perhaps strong is a more bitter flavour.”

 anma thought quickly, Kasumi’s short term memory seems to have weirdly disappeared, but then again, she was right, the labels on the tea bags were different now too, perhaps Akane continuously hitting him in the head with her mallet damaged he perception of reality.

“Come now Ranma-kun which should I choose”

“Kasumi I think you should be careful, who knows what’s in that stuff’.

“Don't worry, the note also mentioned this cake, it says it will reverse any negative effects from the tea- though I can't imagine what those would be, apart from some indigestion. Anyways, stop dilly dallying, which one should I choose, Ranma-kun”

Ranma sighed, might as well choose, “Strong” he picked.

As Kasumi drank the tea, Ranma gasped in shock as he saw, Kasumi’s skirt and blouse transform into a tank top and running shorts, her socks puffing out, becoming sneakers. But the most shocking shift is in her physique: muscles bulged out on her arms and legs as her frame suddenly becomes more sinewy and powerful. A hint of cleavage is now visible above the tank tops lower neckline. There was no denying it, he was not hallucinating, and this was some seriously shifty tea.

“Hmm, now what to choose…” Kasumi mused oblivious to the changes, a vein bulging in her neck. A bark interrupted Ranma from speaking; looking he saw the dog now had a leash in his mouth, with his tail wagging back and forth.

“Now Kuro-kun calm down, I’ll take you out for your jog later.” Kasumi chided her dog.

 How about you try some of the cake before the tea” Ranma suggested, remembering the comment about the reversal. A muscular Kasumi was not something that fit her kind and gentle personality. Kasumi shrugged at him, her broad shoulder muscles rippling from the action.

 “I probably shouldn’t what with my training for the weight lifting competition and all, but oh why not, a single slice of cake won’t effect me in the end.” She grabs the slice of cake and bites into it, and immediately her appearance reverts back to that of a few moments previously, Kasumi puts the cake back onto the plate. But the changes don't stop there...

 This time the change is not as extreme, however Ranma saw her belt begin to dig into her stomach, her formerly loose fitting skirt stretch tight across her suddenly rather luscious thighs and her blouse once again filling out a little bit more.

 Ranma looked over to the dog, Kuro-kun, he saw that it was once more curled up, trying to sleep. But it was clear that his owner is now considerably more voluptuous. He then looked at the cake and saw that instead of having a bite it looked like it was never even picked up.

“Right, so which flavour shall we going to try?” Kasumi looked at Ranma with a sweet and gentle smile, her cheeks slightly more dimpled than before, “'Tall' or 'Short'?”

 Ranma now knowing that something was wrong, tried to interrupt. “Whoa, hang on a second; you need to put down that tea and take a break for a second, there's something strange going on here” He insisted trying to get his head and thoughts straight.

 Kasumi rolled her eyes and giggled “Stop stalling Ranma-kun, I have to take in the laundry in ten minutes, and I would like to try out this tea, so the flavour of choice.”

  Since Kasumi is being so obstinate, Ranma figure he might as well go with the flow. “Er, short” he says, Ranma wonder if his theory is right and the tea is having effects on Kasumi. Oh well, he thought, trying to make the best of the situation, there's nothing like being able to see right into the cleavage of a short- eww, that was a bit of a taboo thought to have about Kasumi. Ranma briefly see an image of himself looming over Kasumi, he then shook his head in disappointment for lusting after Kasumi, ‘I mean for Kami’s sake I’m engaged to Kasumi’s sister. That thought sent him into depression, Akane’s temper had only grown worse over the months after the wedding incident; the only bright spot of it all was Kasumi being there for him.

 Ranma cut his thoughts short as he noticed Kasumi visibly shrinking before his eyes, before Kasumi had been about just shorter Ranma in his male form, but she was rapidly diminishing before his eyes, while her breasts were in contrast filling out. Now the top of Kasumi’s blouse was definitely showing signs of Kasumi’s cleavage, as her uppermost button looked ready to pop open, while between the first and second buttons was now a hole showing a small bit of her cleavage. Kasumi had lost a good foot in height now being the same height as Ranma in his girl form, before the process stops. She then looked at Ranma with a grin.

 “Well, let's try out this tea”, she says cheerily, “The two options are "bright" and "dim", which one should I pick? They're rather odd flavours aren't they Ranma-kun?”

 To Ranma these were rather risky flavours, going by what happened so far. “Forget the tea, why don’t you go and relax Kasumi.” He said a little too desperately.

 “I only have 10 minutes until the laundry finishes” She then looked at the clock. “Oh, 7 minutes, where did the time go, hurry up and help me decide, Ranma-kun.”

 Kasumi looked at Ranma expectantly; he sighed and considered his options. If it came to disposition, a bright and cheerful Kasumi would always be preferable to Kasumi being dim and dour. He shuddered at the thought. And if it was a question of intelligence, he certainly didn’t want to be responsible for the young woman in front of him becoming an airheaded bimbo.

“Bright” Ranma says, and Kasumi gives a gentle smile as she gulped down the tea.

 “Right, now I better get…” she paused mid sentence, her ponytail shortening to a pixie-like bob cut, that reminded Ranma of Nabiki, glasses appearing on her face and her taut blouse lost its top button as her cleavage puffs upwards like bread in an oven, her skirt also changed into very form fitting jeans.  ... To my molecular biology class”

 “Your what?” Ranma started to ask. As far as he knew Kasumi had given up on schooling to care for her family, then he noticed the rather large textbooks, of varying subjects, some of what he noticed was a medical textbook, one for genetics and others he couldn’t understand, well, obviously that wasn’t the case anymore, now she was studying some all sorts of sciences including high end genetics. Kasumi was looking down at her generous cleavage and blushing cutely.

 “I really should invest in a new shirt.” Ranma heard her mutter “This one is starting to shrink in the wash, but I’m accumulating my savings for my favourite sci-fi show.” At that Ranma noticed a poster depicting a rather famous show. ‘Wow, I turned Kasumi into a nerd.’ Of all things that could happen this hadn’t turned out too bad, Kasumi had managed to return to schooling and was quite happy about it.

 “Right, we must partake in a spot of tea sipping before I go,' Kasumi says to him with a wink, “What's the flavour to be, 'Maid' or 'Master'?”

 Ranma frowned at that, these options just kept getting more and more cryptic, presumably the titles referred to her, but what would it mean for her to become a 'Master'? And she still had no idea what was happening, where would this end? For now though, it was clear the new, extra brainy Kasumi would allow for no dissent.

 Ranma soon decided the master option was too much of an unknown and potentially denigrating, whereas at its heart being a 'maid' is just a job. “Maid” he said and Kasumi immediately downed a mouthful of tea. In the blink of an eye the textbooks disappear from the wall and Kasumi is standing in front of you in an achingly enticing French maid outfit, looking more alarmingly curvaceous than ever. She appears to be doing a good job of multi-tasking, balancing a feather duster in one hand and that wicked little tea cup in the other.

 “Well Ranma-sama, what is your decision?” she asks, looking at him expectantly.

“Err, beg your pardon?” Ranma could do nothing but mumble somewhat lamely, doing his best to keep his eyes focussed on her face, and trying not to look down as the top of her breasts were being shown.

 “Ranma-sama, you are always so absent minded', she admonishes, looking both amused and exasperated, “I can balance a few science degrees and a job cleaning your terribly messy apartment, commuting to and from the Tendo dojo to clean, and you can barely manage a two way conversation. Honestly I had hoped that since you moved out to get away from the others in Nerima after the failed wedding, you would learn to properly take care of yourself. My question was which flavour I should choose...”

 “Kasumi please don’t call me Sama… what do you mean my apartment?” Ranma interrupted, now that he got a good look it wasn’t just the books on the counter that changed, the entire room looked like an average apartment. Kasumi gave him a worried look at his question.

 “Ranma-sama, please, I don't need you to maintain some facade of equality, the fact after your friend gave you the deed to the entire complex, makes it so that you're my landlord, it was very nice for you to offer me a room for free, especially after what happened between you and my sister, and paying me to be your cleaner as well.” Kasumi said this with a kind smile that Ranma was immediately thought back to how she was before this tea business started.

 At this Ranma scratched his head in thought, ‘So I’m a rich landowner now. Well, at least this latest transformation hasn't reduced Kasumi’s intelligence or forthrightness. You decide there's nothing you can do but roll with the changes.

 “Um, ok, look, you can do this kind of work without, um, wearing that sort of, ahh, style of clothing- I don't expect you to do that.” He knew he would certainly get none of his own work done with that kind of distraction.

 Kasumi gave Ranma an unexpectedly shy little smile. “Oh no Ranma-sama, this is my choice, wearing this outfit and doing this work makes me feel empowered, I'm an independent woman and if I'm going to work as a maid I might as well enjoy the fun of dressing up. Oh, now look at the time; I'm late to class, what's the flavour to be 'sensual' or 'chaste'?”

 While Ranma felt a momentary hesitation about choosing 'sensual', it was vastly outweighed by the future frustration that would occur to him if he chose chaste. Having a smart, playful, buxom housekeeper living in his house who wouldn't ever be interested in.... no, you shouldn't be thinking like this, this is Kasumi your friend she-

“Ranma-sama, you drifted away for a minute there. Kasumi interjects, eyes twinkling, a coy smile on her face.

 Oh I did? I was just wondering if it was… appropriate for me to suggest the sensual tea, what with me being your employer and friend all.” He didn’t want her to think less of himself.

Kasumi’s smile only grew wider as she giggled. “Of course it is silly, I asked you!”

She takes a dainty little sip of tea, and her eyes roll back as her already ample bosom strains the fabric of her dress and apron even further, her breasts with no where to go merely went up. A full-throated groan escapes her plump lips, and she drops her tea cup to the table. Her knees buckle a little and she leans on the counter to support herself, she looked at Ranma with hooded eyes, still trembling and panting.

“Um, sorry sir, my, ooh, my medical condition seems to have flared up again.” she says, blushing profusely.

“Your medical condition?” Ranma asked, wondering what he’s unleashed on the poor woman now.

Kasumi turned an even darker shade of beetroot, clearly embarrassed. “I'm sure it was explained to you before. My hormones are incredibly unbalanced. This leaves me incredibly a-aaah-ooh roused; I mean its fine I can get the cleaning done unggghh, it will just taaaake a while to finish.” As Kasumi spoke some of her words turned into groans of pleasure.

 This caused Ranma to blush darker with each pleasurable groan Kasumi gave. He began to feel bad the label said sensual, not be constantly aroused and always near the point of climax.

“It’s fine Kasumi why don’t you take the rest of the day off.”

 Kasumi let out a gasp then nodded, looking deeply relieved. “Thank you Ranmaaah-sama, it's just c-c-come on really s-strong- I think I'll have to sk-skip class again, last time this happened during my oral presentation, it was so embarrassing... oh, while I'm resting, we mustn't forget to try out this t-tea- we've got ‘Tofu’ and ‘Wild horse’- what bizarre flavours, anyway, I can't think with these i-issues, you decide, please” Kasumi gave out a heartfelt plea that made Ranma want to help with her especially with how much emotion was in that final word.

Ranma began thinking, ‘Tofu’; the only thing that Ranma could think of at the word was the former Nerimian Doctor that left the country. Then there was the second flavour, ‘Wild horse’, that was what his name meant. How should he handle this? Did this mean that Kasumi would either be involved with him or Doctor Tofu? …What if he got Kasumi to take a bite of the cake.

 “Kasumi, what about a bite of the cake?” Ranma asked hopefully.

 “Please Ranma-sama, I'm ahh-a-about to collapse, just tell me which flavour...”

Kasumi waited expectantly as Ranma ponder the options, his heart pounding, he could push the reversal cake, but his mind kept wandering with illicit images of the both of them together. Ranma’s mind keeps wandering, the temptation becoming stronger... it's apparent that all these teas are tied to him somehow... with either option Kasumi could become incredibly happy. Besides, through the course of these tastings, Kasumi’s gotten smarter, more assertive, more playful, and much, “much” more attractive. Why reverse all of that?

Further still, as far as her life outside the room is concerned, Kasumi would have always been with him. Ranma knew he had fallen in love Kasumi, there he admitted it. His emotions are determining his choices. 

 After some more thought he croaked out “Wild horse.” Kasumi quickly sipped down the tea. His heart almost jumped into his mouth as he saw the changes take place.

 Kasumi moaned in ecstasy as her billowing bosoms put her apron under enormous strain, their ample flesh spreading out; her nipples were showing through the fabric, that they were hard. Ranma saw that Kasumi’s ass and hips were also grew ripping through the stitching of her dress. Small pieces of fabric were still attached to her dress in an attempt to stop the flesh from her ass from spilling out. She opens her eyes then looks down, blushing.

 “Ngg, I really have to get a new dress, I'm awfully s-sorry dear, this one is getting a little indecent... and my... gravid state is impeding my cleaning abilities.” As Kasumi spoke she looked straight at Ranma and gave him a look that was filled with pure love, and a few hints of sexual desire.

 This caused Ranma have his eyes widen as she called him “dear”, this proved that they were now together. The look on her face caused him to almost shiver in his own desire before pulling back from his emotions; he wasn’t stupid he recognized the looks before and the emotions in them. He just had very good emotional control.

 “Its fine Kasumi-chan, I understand." Ranma spoke, wondering how he would be able to get more information about the changes between them. As he said that Kasumi walked over to him, surprising him, since this testing began she never walked anywhere, and enveloped him into her very sizable breasts, as she hugged him she spoke in a sultry voice.

 “I love you Ranma-sama, I always have, whenever you helped me with my condition always made me feel grateful to you.” Kasumi eyes started to water, before Ranma wiped the unshed tears away. “Before I knew it I started to develop feelings for you, and when the fathers spoke about the wedding between you and Akane, I felt as if I was losing something important to me. I’m glad Akane threw the engagement away, now I can be yours and you, mine.” After saying this Kasumi let go of the hug and walked back to the counter with the tea.

 Ranma was suddenly grateful that she stepped away otherwise he would have done something he would never regret in the moment. Having Kasumi’s breasts press into him like that had his cock standing ramrod; unfortunately for him his pants weren’t baggy enough to cover him.

 Kasumi having seen his cock soon began to moan as her arousal soon began to grow larger. She was eager to get back to her previous task. “Now then we've got 'Open' and clooos-mm-nggggh- sorry- 'Close' what curious flavours...”

 

Those were confusing to him; the others in some way made sense, the last one being the more obvious in its effects. He’d be picking blind for this one.

 After much thought Ranma had decided “Open” She nods then sips the tea daintily, she then throws her head back “OoooOOoooohhhh!!!!!!!” a long and throaty moan escapes her lips. The fabric of her dress strains and strains against the new growth, as a more rapid and copious expansion than the passive growth the other teas so far had given her. Her tortured dress and apron finally capitulate, and her stupendously hypertrophied breasts slap down against her torso as the shelf of her gravid belly disappears. You blush and look away at your first ever view of her uncovered mammarial splendour, creamy white milk beading and dripping from the tips of her thick nipples.

 Ranma waited for her to turn away and cover herself but she seemed completely unfazed by being half-naked in front of Ranma. She hefts up one breast matter-of-factly, then wraps her delicate little fingers around the nipple and directs a spray of milk into a bucket between her feet.

“Ah, Kasumi,” Ranma begin tentatively, wondering how to frame his questions-  
‘Listening-ngg- dear’ she says sweetly in between tugs, ‘It’s alright if I milk myself while- ahh- we talk, dear?’

‘Err, um, sure, yes.’ Ranma seemed noticed Kasumi began cursing softly under her breath as some of her milk goes on the floor.  
“Oh My! I'm sorry again dear; now I’ll have to clean the floor again. I know I promised I'd do better try not to cause more messes.”

“What do mean better?” Ranma asked.

“It’s just that ever since my breasts have grown so large I haven’t been able to focus properly, for some time now, since I have to milk myself so often.” Her little hands begin to tug down harder on her massive breasts as she says this, and it is difficult not to watch- on top of that, the way she crosses her legs each time she orgasmed causes her luscious hips to sway hypnotically. “I’m worried dear that I won’t be able to do my duties as your intended to be.”

“What don’t be ridiculous Kasumi, I love you and that is all that matters.” Ranma said shocked at what Kasumi said to him.

 “Thank you dear, but I must insist that we get some help, I won’t be able to handle everything on my own. I also insist that the help be female only. After all dear I am afraid I must admit it; one woman for someone of your skills in bed isn’t enough to properly satisfy you. Now if you will excuse me, I must go get this milk ready for tonight’s ice cream dessert.” With that Kasumi grabbed the bucket underneath her and began to walk away, from the table. Ranma was shocked by his fiancées actions that he was left dumbstruck by the revelations. The flavour ‘Open’ left his relationship with Kasumi to be an open one, where she shared him.

 That revelation shook him to his core. So much so that when Ranma left the room he forgot about the innocent looking tea and cake.

 

 


	2. Nabiki

**Chapter 2 Nabiki**

It has been a week since, Kasumi had received the magic tea, seven days since she had transformed, into the incredibly buxom young woman, with a hyper sensitive body, and he was now happily engaged to.

Ranma had initially feared the worst when he found out that Kasumi only had skirts and pants, and panties for her wardrobe. When Ranma mentioned this to Kasumi, she had merely giggled at him before telling him that she had long gotten used to the fact that there no shirts or bras had been made for a woman her of size. She had never been ashamed of her body and had always gone out both shirtless and braless. When no one reacted strangely to Kasumi’s state of dress, Ranma soon found himself relaxing. Ranma had decided that those nights were the best nights he ever had. The fact that he and Kasumi had sex and Ranma found himself happy with his lot in life.

The only thing that bothered him, was that Kasumi`s body is incredibly sensitive, while Kasumi had practice holding her arousal back, Ranma knew a woman’s body, better than most men would, meant that for each ten times Kasumi would climax, Ranma would at worst, climax only once. This left Ranma more than unhappy, that Kasumi was right about finding more than one woman to sleep with.

Ranma at first didn’t know how to act, especially when he found himself with the responsibilities of apparently running an upper class apartment complex. He knew that he could handle the repair work such as plumbing, carpentry and electricity, but the paper work was what he hated the most. 

Kasumi herself had continued on with what she believed to have been her original routine. Clean half of the apartments; milk herself and when her condition started to act up, hopefully be near her fiancé to relieve or to tough it out. Go to her courses, get groceries, and come back home, finish her cleaning with her and Ranma’s apartment.

Neither had encountered any of the other Nerimians, so it was to Ranma’s complete surprise that when his doorbell rang, he found himself looking at Nabiki standing in front of him with a smirk on her face.

“Hello Saotome keeping my sister happy, are we?”  Ranma almost started to sweat worried that Nabiki would notice Kasumi’s body having changed from when she last saw her.

 “Ranma-kun, who is it?” Kasumi’s voice sounded out.

“It’s Nabiki, dear” Ranma replied 

The moment Ranma said that he heard his fiancée gasp happily and proceeded to come to the door, hugging her sister and enveloping her within her cleavage.

“Oh Nabiki, I’m so happy that you came like you said, please come in, I’ll make you some tea.” As she spoke, before she could let go of her younger sister, Nabiki grabbed her massive tits and started kneading them.

 “Thanks nee-chan, and look at your girls, have they grown since I last saw them?” Nabiki asked playfully, her actions causing Kasumi to start moaning.

“Nabiki, I’d like it if you’d stop molesting my fiancée.” Ranma interjected before his blush moved to his body.

After moving to the counter, Ranma had learned that Nabiki had called a few days ago planning on moving in to the complex. When he mentioned that was the first he heard of Nabiki moving in Kasumi responded.

“That would beeeaaghh, my fault Raaaanmaaaa-kun. I didn’t tell you soooohhhner because of my condition hitting me, and with classes getting in the way I forgot.” Kasumi looked guilty at that, some of her words longer due her moans, before Ranma gave a smile that said that he forgave her.

“Oh imouto, please try this new tea I got today?” Kasumi asked her younger sister, as she did she presented the two tea bags, the tea cup, the tea pot and the slice of cake. All of which looked like they hadn’t changed at all. At this Ranma looked and was surprised that he even forgot about the magic tea.

He wondered if he should say something, but then thought against it. If it worked on Nabiki would Kasumi notice the changes as well or wouldn’t she?

 “Sure, hey listen my stuff will be here soon, huh these flavors have some strange names, Saotome which flavour should I choose, ‘Strength’ or ‘Brain’” Nabiki asked her sister’s fiancée.

At that Ranma, began thinking, ‘strength’, ‘that sounded like when Kasumi, grew muscles before I reversed it.’ Maybe it’s the same thing. ‘Brain’ definitely stood for intelligence, Nabiki is already intelligent enough so “How about strength.”

 At that Nabiki drank the tea. This time Ranma knew what to expect. Just like with Kasumi, Nabiki’s breasts grew, from what Ranma saw, a cup size. Her clothes soon changed, her shirt transforming into a tank top that showed off her cleavage, her jeans running shorts, her socks puffing out, becoming sneakers. And the largest change is with her physique: muscles bulged out on her arms and legs as her frame suddenly became more sinewy and powerful, suddenly in her hands, Nabiki was curling a dumbbell in her left hand, causing her muscles to ripple with each curl. 

 Ranma looked at Kasumi for her reaction, instead of the shock on her face, that Ranma had been expecting, Kasumi only gave a pleasant smile at her younger sister.

 “Man, I love being as strong as I am, I’m strong enough to carry all of my things, otherwise I would have had to pay some movers. Hey Saotome, want to arm wrestle later?” Nabiki Asked oblivious to the drastic changes her body and clothes went through.

 “So sister what will you be going to university for” Kasumi asked, her little sister had always been both athletic and smart. She had a lot of options for her future.

 “Oh I’m planning on becoming a lawyer; I figured that would be a good choice as any career.” Nabiki spoke, still lifting her dumbbell.

 So Nabiki was still smart, the only change being to her physical body, and her apparent love of physical activities. Ranma remembered when she would always scoff at any sort of athletics.

 “So Saotome; what flavor, ‘cold,’ or ‘hot’?” Nabiki asked.

 Ranma thought about the options. They didn’t give him much to work with.

 “Cold” Knowing Nabiki, she would tease him if he chose the other.

 “Bottom’s up” Nabiki gulped down the tea.

 The Nabiki’s breasts once more grew; she still kept the muscular figure, but the most shocking change was that her clothes once more changed, instead of being in exercise clothes, she was now dressed in a form fitting business suit, which showed that she was still muscular. Her face also changed, instead of a cold, yet somewhat-kind face, Nabiki now looked like it was carved from stone, the emotions in her eyes now dead.

 “Kasumi, I see that you are still wasting your time as a simple ‘servant’ of all things.” Nabiki spoke coldly to Kasumi, causing her to look sad.

 Ranma held back the scowl that wanted to form on his face. This tea’s most drastic change was to Nabiki’s personality. Nabiki had a personality that could only be called cold and distant, but she would never say anything bad about her older sister. Now her emotions were frozen as if she was trapped in the soul of ice technique. He needed to reverse this, now!

 “Hey Nabiki-san; how about you try some of the cake?” Ranma asked, attempting to be polite.

 Nabiki looked at him with disdain, before replying “Very well, I doubt it could be any worse than my elder sister’s choice in men.”

 Ranma watched as she took a bite from the slice of cake, her breasts grew once more, while her clothes turned back into a tank top and running shorts. Then her breasts grew another size. Causing her tank top to show a large amount of cleavage, her tank top showed that Nabiki was not wearing a bra, as shown by the fact that her nipples were being shown. Her face soon changed, instead of being cold and distant; there was now warmth to it. The next biggest change would be that Nabiki’s skin changed color, becoming tanned, and her hair now a lighter shade of brown, as if Nabiki had been under the sun for a long time. Just to prove this point her clothes soon changed into an enticing two piece swimsuit that showed off her muscular curves.

 “So Kasumi-nee talk, I’ve been dying to know how have things been since you two moved in together.” Nabiki asked excitement shown on her face. Even the way she spoke was filled with emotions.

 “You have to tell me, how big is he?” She asked with an amused look.

This caused both Ranma and Kasumi to blush, leaving Nabiki to laugh at them both.

 “Nabiki!” Kasumi looked ready to die of embarrassment, Ranma thought she looked cute.

 “So Ranma-kun, hurry and pick I want to finish unpacking my exercise equipment and  I want some girl talk, ‘Second’ or ‘Friend” Nabiki asked.

 Ranma looked at Nabiki, thinking about the choices he was presented with, each being even vaguer than the others, with unknown consequences. Ranma started to feel as if ‘Second’ was referring to a conversation, he and Kasumi once had. With Kasumi’s condition she couldn’t keep up with Ranma in bed, exhausted from their activities. Ranma would always be loyal to Kasumi but more often than not he found himself wanting more, to become just as exhausted as his beloved. If he picked just friends, he knew that he would never be satisfied. Really the only relative safe choice would have to be, “Second.”

 “Alrighty, bottoms up and all that jazz.” Nabiki gulped down the tea with excitement. This time the only change was to Nabiki’s breasts, growing larger, causing her bikini to strain from having to hold back such large breasts, as if any force applied to it would cause it to rip apart.

 “Well that tea was good. So Ranma-kun, nee-chan, now that I’ve officially moved in, let’s christen our apartments, with gratuitous amounts of sex shall we.” Nabiki asked unashamed that she just proposed to have sex with her older sister and her fiancée.

“Oh my, Nabiki, how could you suggest such a thing, you know that we’ll be sleeping together, and there’s no reason to ask.” Kasumi spoke, to her, her sister had always been the mistress of their three way relationship. Kasumi herself would have been the first wife, with Nabiki being mistress.

 Ranma kept his face passive, on the inside though he was happy, now this time he would be able to feel satisfied.

 “Well then shall we begin girls, we’re burning time after all” Ranma spoke.


End file.
